


Where the Lovelight Gleams

by aglionbyfoxes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, like really soft, soft, with a side helping of sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglionbyfoxes/pseuds/aglionbyfoxes
Summary: Neil didn’t know what made Andrew swerve to the exit at the last second. They weren’t even close to Palmetto yet, still a good half hour away, but Neil didn’t question it. The way the street lights made a halo of Andrew’s hair in the drivers seat kept Neil’s full attention, and Andrew could have driven them aimlessly for hours without Neil saying a thing.





	Where the Lovelight Gleams

Neil didn’t know what made Andrew swerve to the exit at the last second. They weren’t even close to Palmetto yet, still a good half hour away, but Neil didn’t question it. The way the street lights made a halo of Andrew’s hair in the drivers seat kept Neil’s full attention, and Andrew could have driven them aimlessly for hours without Neil saying a thing.

“You’re staring. I brought you here to direct that at something other than me, for once.” Andrew turns the car down the next block and pulls the car up to the first house. All Neil sees down the street are rows and rows of houses lit up with Christmas decorations and frowns across the console. “Andrew what is it? Who lives here?” All he’s met with is the same deadpan stare before Andrew directs it once again towards the street, putting the car back in drive and passing the glittering houses at a snails pace. 

Neil frowns slightly, he doesn’t think he should be worried because he trusts Andrew, he knows that he would say something if it was bothering him. But Neil can also see the way that Andrew’s knuckles are turning white where he’s gripping the steering wheel. Andrew notices the look on Neil’s face without even turning away from the road but stays quiet and keeps driving them up into this neighborhood. Neil can’t tell if the turns Andrew is making at the end of every block are deliberate or not but at the next one Neil doesn’t have a doubt in his mind as the car rolls to a stop in front of the most obnoxiously glowing house of them all. 

Andrew presses his finger to Neil’s mouth before he can even speak – “I didn’t believe it at first but it seems like there’s someone who’s even more of a junky than you are.” And Neil swears that Andrew has never been more beautiful than he is now, bathed in the thousands of orange Christmas lights decorating the house behind them. 

“You shouldn’t have brought me here. You know I need to get them for the dorm now.” Neil turns away before seeing the scathing look Andrew shoots him. Neil can’t believe anyone would do this – every inch of the house is covered in orange lights, except for a large spot on the roof where a giant foxpaw is made up of tiny white ones. 

After a few minutes Andrew drives on without saying a word, Neil still staring at the house like he’s a moth to a flame until they turn the next corner. Finally Andrew is driving at a normal pace again, but Neil can still tell that something’s not right. “Andrew…” “Shut up.” 

Neil knows this isn’t the kind of shut up that’s waiting to be met with a punchy line and a soft smile, so he keeps his mouth shut but opens his hand above the gear shift, an open invitation that Andrew takes up and when he twines their fingers together Neil can feel his pulse racing against his wrist. Neil keeps staring at Andrew waiting to be called out on it but it never comes, Andrew just focusing on the winding road they’re taking further up the hill. Neil didn’t even notice until now the distinct lack of houses. “Is this where you decided to put my body? My ghost would still haunt you with orange Christmas lights, you know.” Neil is babbling, and he knows it and then he realizes that the car is stopped and he has no idea where they are. 

They’re on the top of a hill, and Andrew walks him past the line of trees surrounding the parking lot and for the third time that night Neil can’t help the awed gasp that escapes his mouth. The hill looks out over the entire valley and they can nearly see all the houses they’ve passed, but looming behind them, massive and almost threatening is an old observatory, rusty in spots with graffiti staining the walls but sitting on top of it is a massive lit up star, and Neil doesn’t know how he didn’t see it from the road. Andrew tugging at their still clasped hands gets his attention and as his eyes adjust to the dark he realizes that he’s being led to the staircase winding it’s way around to the top of the building. If the roof of their tower is enough to make Andrew feel something, Neil can’t even begin to imagine what being perched high above the edge of this hill is doing to the solid boy next to him. 

It’s another fifteen minutes and two cigarettes later before Andrew finally says something, startling Neil. 

“Cass would drive me around after dinner. We wouldn’t talk, just look – this was her favorite time of year. It helped…to get out of the house, not that she knew what she was doing.” Neil doesn’t know what to say – hardly ever does when this topic comes up, but Andrew talking about Cass with the closest thing Neil has ever heard to longing in his voice leaves Neil – unbalanced. So he anchors Andrew the best way he knows how. 

“Andrew, yes or no?” Neil waits a minute, then two. He doesn’t know if the shaking he feels against his hand is from the cold or Andrew’s nerves but he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t do anything. Eventually, once Andrew’s lips are nearly brushing against Neil’s, does he hear a course shaky yes, and that’s all he needs to press his lips firmly against Andrew’s. Neil doesn’t know why his mouth works so well in front of cameras but not when he wants it to the most, but he takes what he can and gives his all against Andrew’s lips and hopes he can convey all the anger and love and pride he feels in this moment. 

Andrew is stock-still and Neil doesn’t doubt his yes but still pulls away just enough to look Andrew in the eyes. The glow of the light above their heads is enough for Neil to see the flecks of gold in Andrew’s eyes and he knows no matter how many Christmas lights they will see in their entire lives, the only ones he will ever need are looking right back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I haven't written a fic in over five years so this was kind of daunting but I hope you enjoyed it! It's cheesy and christmas-y and kind of sad but these boys own my heart so there's really not too much I can do about that now - if you want to check out more of my hcs or just chat my tumblr is aglionbyfoxes...glad to be back!


End file.
